The gray eyed maiden
by starcrossedloversandsugarcubes
Summary: Prince Peeta was the Prince of the most powerful kingdom in the world. In order to become king, her must marry a Princess. He is forced to marry Princess Delly, a cruel and heartless woman. Peeta fancies the poor beautiful servant girl with gray eyes.
1. Chapter 1

"You useless peasant! My tea is far to cold!" Princess Delly shouts at one of her many servants that she treats terribly. Princess Delly always thought she was far more superior than the scullery servants who did practically everything for her. The young boy, who couldn't be over twelve years old, scurried away from the Princess. Yes, because he was afraid..but also because her yelling became unbearable. Princess Delly stood near the winding staircase that lead to the main, wide room in the center of the beautiful castle. Prince Peeta was blocking out her yelling as he sat in his throne. Though he wasn't technically allowed to sit in his throne until he was offically the King of the Panem Kingdom, he still sat there. Its not like anybody minded. He sat, watching a gorgeous maiden swept the floors gracefully. He has always fancied her, though he has never caught her name. He, in a way, fell for her through the years. The way her raven ringlets bounced slightly with her swift movements. The way her gray eyes sparkled, the way she would smile when she did something as simple as reading a book. It was ridiculous though. He was already engaged to...that wicked woman; Princess Delly. He hated her, but it was his duty to marry a Princess. Yes, there had been many instances were he considered commiting suicide so he didn't have to live the rest of his life with someone who had no love in their heart. However, He knew that the people of his kingdom needed him, and he wasn't about to let them down. And now, the royal wedding was a mere Summer away from now, and the prepartions had already begun. Thousands of invitations were already being printed on the finest of gold-leaf paper, elegant decorations were already being imported from far of kingdoms, and Delly had aready requested a dress fitting nearly everyday until the wedding. Princess Delly stomped down the stairs loudly, without even a hint of grace in her movements. She was wearing a hideous dress, that was a blinding shade of white, that hugged her body far to tightly. It only took Prince Peeta a small moment to realize that that must be one of Delly's possible wedding dresses. "Hello, Delly." Peeta muttered half heartedly, as he didn't even pretend that he enjoyed her company in the slightest. Delly snarled at the Prince, angry that he didn't even do some as to look at her when he gave her such a monotone greeting. Peeta continued to watch the ravishing young woman sweep the floor, as Delly quickly walked back up the long, almost never ending staircase, most likely to yell at more servants. Once Peeta was certain that the princess was without a doubt far away, he smiled as he began to speak with his smooth, gentle voice. "Hello, My lady." He says, as the the girl slowly looked up at the handsome Prince. The girl smiled softly, although she was rather shocked that the prince of the most powerful kingdom would have a friendly conversation with a wretched maid like herself. "Hello, Your Majesty."She says, gracefully curtsying befor e the soon to be king. Peeta gives a warm chuckle, smiling softly. "Please, call me Peeta if you wish, Ma'am." The girl giggles softly. "Well if that is the case, You may call me Katniss." She says, carefully dusting the furniture around him. "Katniss. What a beautiful name..just like the young woman it belongs to." He says happily, watching as she gives him an angelic look back. "Why thank you..Peeta." She says, still getting used to calling the Prince by his informal name. At that moment, Peeta's light blue eyes met her soft silver eyes. Little did Katniss or the Prince know, that Katniss was the true Princess of Delly's kingdom...


	2. Chapter 2

_Eighteen years ago..._

_The Queen of the Mockingjay kingdom held her newborn baby girl in her arms, softly caressing the infants face. Though the child was only week old, black hair was already showing on her fragile head. Even though the child had only been here for seven days time, her eyes were as gray as the sky after it rained. "She's already beautiful.." The king says, gently putting his strong hand on the Queen's shoulder. The Queen smiled at her husband, who's eyes matched the infants. The Queen began to sing a sweet lullaby to the tiny baby, who was drifting into sleep. Then, I soft knock on the door echoed softly through the child's nursery. The King opened the door with his strong, regal posture. A servant stood in the doorway, smiling softly at the sight of the Queen with the precious babe. "Your brother would like to speak with you over tea, Your Majesty." The woman said. The Queen laid the child in the crib, before standing up to follow the King. The king and queen were greeted by Charles Cartwright, who was the Kings half brother. Charles was only of half royal blood, therefore he was second in line to King Everdeen. "Hello, my dear brother.." Charles began with his snake like voice. "Hello Charles.." The king replied, before the king pulled out a chair for his wife. Charles placed the tea cups infront of them. "How is the child?" He asks, his voice bone chilling. The king smiled with pride, placing his hand on the Queen's shoulder. "Born completely healthy, and beautiful I might add." He says with a warm smile. "How about we toast to the New born Princess of The Mockingjay Kingdom, eh?" He says, a blank expression on his face. The King nods, as the king and the Queen raise their cup of tea. "A toast to Katniss Marina Everdeen. The rare jem of the kingdom." He says, as the king and Queen take a sip...a fatal sip. It didn't take long for the deadly poison to take its toll on the King, as he fell entirely unconscious. "Benjamin!" The Queen shouted, as sobs echoed through the palace walls. Her words didn't help though...it was far to late. As the posion began to flow through the Queen's vains, she could only mutter one thing. "My baby. My baby Katniss.." She says, before closing her eyes, and dying in silence. Charles Cartwright smirked, his black eyes heartless and full of hatred. Before anybody descovered that the royal family was dead, he ran upstairs, yanking the baby girl away from the comforts of her crib. He ran far away into the poor parts of the village, laying the child in a dark alley way, hoping that the child would die. He ran back to the Castle, as he began to act like he was distressed. "I saw that woman posion their tea!" He shouted at the servant who was serving them. The woman began to break down. "Please, You don't understand! I would never cause harm to the Royal family, I loved them all!" She said, but her pleads were useless. Guards took her away...to be executed immediately. And soon..Charles Cartwright would become king of the Mockingjay Kingdom, and his small daughter would become the little Princess. And his daughter's name was Delly Cartwright._

**AN: I'm so sorry this chapter was so heavy and full of violence. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback.._

_"Daddy, Why are we going to the castle?" Delly, who couldn't be more than four, asked with her childlike, innocent voice. Charles Cartwright looked at the child, as he gave her a rat-like, toothy grin. "You're a Princess now, dear. You'll have everything you've ever wanted. Anything your heart desires." Delly's blue eyes lit up with excitement, her yellowish hair becoming fizzy in th humidity of the horse drawn carriage. _

Delly sat on the glass chair to her vanity, applying thick coats of powder, and rouge. She stared at her own cold blue eyes, that lost their sparkle long ago. "Katniss, You worthless, good for nothing, lowblood! Come here before I beat you to a bloody pulp!" Delly shouted harshly. Though she treated all of her servants badly, Katniss got the worst of it. Though Katniss was loyal, and did what she was told, Delly had hatred torwards her. Delly was extremely jealous of her beauty, wit, intelligence, and kindness. But one thing about her made her green with envy. She was one of the few people that knew what happened to the lost Princess. Katniss rolled her eyes, nearly gliding up the stairs gently. She reached Delly's room, curtsying before her. "How may I assist you, Your Highness?" Delly stared at the girl, her eyebrows furrowed. "Start me a piping hot bath, this instant!" Delly demanded. Instead of running away like the majority of the other maids, Katniss simply nodded and walked away. This caused Peeta to frown, as he walked to her room. "You know, Delly. It wouldn't kill you to be kinder to these people who care for you." He says, his voice a little angry. "Peeta my prince, They are inferior to us. Their sole purpose in life is to be treated as the scum they truly are." Delly says, cackling. "They aren't scum," Peeta begins. "They are far more kind then you'll ever be!" Peeta storms of angrily. He sits in his room, pondering what to do. "I should apologize to Katniss..." He whispers to himself. He gets up from his freshly made bed, as he begins to wander the castle. Sure enough, Katniss was near the maid's quarters. She sat in the darkness with a small candle, reading a book. This was a very unusual skill for a woman of her status, but that's what he fancied about her. "Katniss.." Peeta begins, as Katniss slowly took her noise out of the book. "I just wanted to apologize for Delly's behaviour." He says with a sweet, tranquil expression on his face. Katniss chuckled softly, "There is absolutely nothing to apologize about." She says closing the book. Peeta found himself sitting on the ground next to Katniss. "May I ask how you acquired the knowledge on how to read?" He asks, as he was truly curious. "I suppose I simply figured it out, rather I just taught myself." She says, clutching the book to her chest. Peeta smiled at her, his heart thumping in his chest. "You...You are brilliant, Katniss Everdeen. You have a very bright mind." He says. Katniss chuckles softly, "Not particularly. But I truly believe that intellect is a gift." Then, something unusual caught Peeta's eye. There was a sliver pendant of a crescent moon around Katniss' neck. The crest of a princess...

**An: Okay, boring chapter, but I hope the cliff hanger made up for that.**


	4. Chapter 4

At first, he believed it was only a simple figment of his imagination. It just couldn't be. Katniss looked befuddled as Peeta stared at the crest of the mockingjay kindom's royal family. "M-May I see that, Katniss?" He asks, as Katniss pulls it over her head. He glanced over its fine details, and the flawless, unscathed silver that glistened in the dim candlelight. He turned it around, begin careful not to scar its perfection. Lovingly engraved on the back, with perfectly curvy letters it read, "Katniss Marina Everdeen, The rare jem of the kingdom."

"Peeta...do you know what it means? I have tried to understand things about my past for years." She whispered softly, something urgent in her voice. "I just yearn for answers." She says. Peeta couldn't believe his eyes. But one thought lingered in his mind.

This could be his way out from marrying Princess Delly.

He looked up from the beautiful crest, only to mutter these words.

"You're a Princess, Katniss."


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss' thoughs were in such disarray. Princess? It simply couldn't be. She stared at him with utter shock.

"What on earth could you possibly mean?" She retorted. Peet stared at the sparkling pendant, his sky blue eyes examining every small detail. "Where did you get this, Katniss?" He asked, in awe. "It was around my neck when they found me." She replied, still confused as of the current situation. "The lost princess..." he muttered.

It had been one of his first memories...

"_Daddy, why did the mockingjay kingdom get a new king?" The tiny little boy with blond curls asked. The king didn't want to frighten his young son, but he never lied to the boy. He figured telling him the truth would get him ready for reality._

_"The king and Queen were murdered unexpectedly, my boy." He replied. "But didn't they have a daughter?" He asked, as he sat on his father lap. "Yes son. However, they could never find her, unfortunately." He said. "They call her the lost princess."_

The memories hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Come on...Lets go to my father.."

Katniss could feel her nerves throughout her body. She had never spoken to the king before, seeing as though shewas assigned to thake care of Peeta and Delly, but never king Mellark. He was a kind and honest ruler as far as she knew, but this didn't calm her nerves in the slightest. Before she knew it, she was standing before him. Peeta began to speak to the slightest if excitement.

"Father, I found something rather rare around her next" He begin.

Katniss slipped it off, as the king eyes widened in realization. "The lost Princess.." he muttered. "Peeta, fetch a guard immediately." He said, before Peeta nodded and ran off. "Don't be alarmed, Miss Everdeen. We'll take excellent care of you." He stated. A guard came back, but no Peeta. Peeta ran doen the steps, only to see Delly blissfully unaware.

"Hello, My prince." Said the selfish Princess

"I will never marry you, Delly Cartwright." He said seriously.


	6. Chapter 6

_"I will never marry you, Delly Cartwright."_

Delly looked absolutely dumbfounded that Peeta had the nerve to say such a thing. The entireity of the moment caused her to sweat her thick makeup off.

"That's not a funny joke, My Prince." She said, a hint of worry in her shocked voice. "Its not funny, because I am telling the truth. I will not marry you, I'll have the guards kill me before I am forever bounded to a wicked woman in which I do not love." He says. Peeta simply just couldn't take her anymore. It was all simply to much for his heart to handle.

"How do you expect to become the king!" Delly retorted, screaming so loud that the whole castle seemed to quake with pure hatred. "I don't know. I don't know if I even will become king if that means marrying you."

King Mellark ran down the staircase with Katniss who was in so much shock that a few tears managed to run down her perfectly shaped face. Everything about her was perfect in Peeta's eyes. Throughout his life, he had seen a wide range of girls. But not a single one of them left such an impression on him. The anger from shouting at Delly seemed to fade from his face when he saw Katniss' vulnerability. Katniss was always a strong girl. It was different to see her in this state. He didn't know what told him to embrace her. He wrapped his arms around her, as he gently stoked her soft raven curls. Katniss didn't know how to react at first, but then she finally buried her face in the young Prince's shoulder. "Hey, It's okay." Peeta muttered in a soothing, sweet voice. He couldn't imagine what kind of emotional stress this must cause her. He didn't know what it would be like to figure out you where a Princess, and that your parents were unexpected my murdered. Delly snarled at the two of then embracing, during jealously filling her vains like blood. Kind Mellark glanced at Delly, walking close to her. "Delly, Dear. May I...have a chat with you?" Delly reluctantly obliged, sontering to the large study that the king spent most of his time in.

"You may stay in our palace until we figure out this mess." He said. At that moment, she finally realized something horrible in her standards. She was no longer royalty. She wasn't going to marry the handsome Prince. And she was never going to have full power over the land.

Assistance carried Katniss away quickly, all of them peaceful, knowing that they would no longer suffer from Delly' s words that were like knives.

They got rid of her warn clothes, replacing it with a cobalt colored dress. They fixed her hair, and took great care of her. She thanked each and every one of the servants, which was such a refreshing change.

Katniss had finally pulled herself together, walking down the golden steps. Peeta couldn't believe it. He never thought he could feel like this...


	7. Chapter 7

All of the worry drained from Peeta's mind when he saw the girl. She was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen in his life.

"H-Hey.." He said quietly, his Crystal blue eyes scanning her. "Hey." She said softly, tear marks still on her face. Peeta played with her singlet curls that he had fallen in love with from the first time he laid eye on her. "Come on, I want to show you something, dear." He said, before getting Katniss nod of approvoal and Peeta taking her hand in his. He walked throughout the shining castle, until he reached the balcony in the back of it. It over looked a beautiful beach, with transparent waters and sugar white sand.

"My God, Peeta. It's beautiful." She says, her hair blowing back in the tranquil wind. "I thought you would like it," He said, enjoying the soft grin on her face. The truth was, Peeta loved this land as well. Delly wanted to plow over the beach, and replace it with hotels and resorts for only the wealthy.

"Look, I know that this is all incredibly difficult to understand. I know that discovering that must be shocking and downright terrifying. I just want to let you know that I'll always be a person you can confide in. It would be an honor to help you through this." He says, slowly putting his hand on top of hers.

"I don't think my father and mother were killed by that servant, Peeta."

"What do you mean?" He said, as they sit on the swing together.

"My parents were posioned the day that Delly' s father came to visit. I know this is a hostile accusation, but I can't fight that ongoing feeling."


	8. Chapte 8

"You think he deliberately killed them?" Peeta asks solemnly, staring T her.

"Maybe. I don't know. Maybe I'm just overwhelmed." She says to him, with firestorm eyes. "Maybe you should rest. You seem so exhausted." He says.

Katniss nodding agreement, before gracefully walking down the steps. The narrow hallways to her room where dark and slightly ominous to Katniss. It seemed like when she felt completely alone, she was pressed up against the wall with a knife pressed against her slightly. She was in so much shock that it took her a few moments to adjust her eyes to see who was doing this.

Delly.

"Listen you blistering brat. Peeta was supposed to be mine. I was supposed to have the most handsome husband and the kingdoms was supposed to be all mine."

"I- I'm not your slave anymore." Katniss breathlessly muttered.

"It would be a shame if I slit your pretty little throat." Delly smirked. "How delightfully ironic would it be if such a gorgeous maiden died such an ugly Death?"


	9. Chapter 9

AN:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here's a long chapter with everlark fluff to make up for it. :)**

"I've always known you hate me, Delly. It's no secret that you treat your servants like dogs." Katniss growls, backing away quickly from the blade pressed to her neck. "And you knew for all this time! You knew that your so called king of your kingdom killed my family!" She shouted, irate with the whole situation. "You're scum, Delly." She says, inching away quickly from the knife and running until Delly could no longer see her. She ran until she frantically ran into Peeta's arms.

"Katniss, Are you alright? You seem tense." He says, sitting her down on the cold marble and giving her cold water so that she wouldn't faint from being so infuriated. "That horrid-" She began, but was so angry she could hardly choke out the rest.

"Katniss, relax." He says. He honestly couldn't help but stare at her. He had done it for years, anyways. She was very pleasant to look at. She was absolutely gorgeous. She was one of those people that were so beautiful that just looking them evoked some sort of crazy emotion. "Can I...uh, Hug you?" He asked. He had hoped that she would say yes, because he wanted to know what a hug from this beautiful woman would be like.

"Please.." She says in return, feeling his strong, protective arms wrap around her waist. "I'm a man of my word, Katniss. And you can bet that whatever is going on will end soon. I would never let anything happen to you." He blushed, hoping that his advances, though condensed and innocent, would not overwhelm the poor thing.

"Perhaps I should show you my favorite part of my village."


End file.
